Save Me From Myself!
by Inspiredmusicalwriter
Summary: Two lost souls, struggling and dealing with the hand of cruelty that life has given them. Can they love each other wholly or will their past and insecurities prevent them from enjoying the best thing that ever happened to them. Each other. A modern day Phan fic
1. Prologue

**Authors note:**

**This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, the lyrics or the characters etc… But there will be several original characters and locations that I do own.**

**Prologue**

I look down at the support beams of the bridge, made of iron, unbreakable. The bridge has support and strength… I have none. I feel as if my life in this moment is meaningless; I feel nonexistent, worthless and a shell of my former self. I wasn't always like this, my life used to be normal, happy and full of life. Before my father's death, I had love and support. Like the bridge. I still to this day don't know how my college hasn't kicked me out. After my father's death 6 months ago, I stopped going to class and didn't hand work in. I hear the whispers in the hallway, all with their pity and self-righteousness. They assume how I feel, how devastated I am. They say, "Poor girl, she has a whore of a mother and a father that is dead." They don't know what I feel! No one understands the deep rooted grief and sadness that consumes my being until I can't breathe and it swallows me whole. I have run out of tears, I have run out of life. I prayed for salvation, I have prayed for an angel. I fear that God no longer hears me. It doesn't matter now… Soon papa… Soon I will see you again. I look into the water and pray that the pain will end.

- Nightly walks calm the monster in me. I have anger that bubbles to the surface and comes out in my fits of rage and violence. When I was younger, I used to get into many fights in high school. Detention and suspension seemed to be all that I heard in school. It's a wonder I made it to college, I have my music to thank for that. My music is the only thing in my life that is stable and calming. I express myself through every note and every crescendo. My music was my parent when I was a kid and my mom abused me because I had a face of a "monster". I was so ugly my own mother didn't love me. So I looked to my music to wrap me up and love me, and it hasn't disappointed. I don't have relationships with people, to me they are just as awful as the carrier of my existence, and my whole life has been nothing but ridicule and cruelty. That's why I wear my mask to cover the half of my face with the deformity. I shield the world away from the horrors of my face and hide myself from the horrors of the world at the same time.

I walk to the bridge every night and stare into the great dark blue of the sky and gain some inspiration from the moon, to compose more music. I walk to my normal spot on the bridge and as I get closer I see a figure occupying that spot. The moonlight spotlights her and it is the most beautiful vision I have ever seen. She must be an angel, she has to be, with her long curly brown hair. But why is she leaning so far over the railing… Time has never moved so fast…

"NO STOP!"

**~Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1- The Unexpected

**Authors note:**

**This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, the lyrics or the characters etc… But there will be several original characters and locations that I do own.**

**~Thank you to everyone who wrote reviews. They inspire me to write faster! **

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected**

I felt two long arms wrap themselves around my body. The warmth enveloped me, and I felt as if time had stop. I realized that I no longer was plunging to my death, rather I was being brought back to life. I vaguely heard a voice. It sounded like a voice of an angel, he is asking me something but I can't quit make out what he is saying. Everything is spinning and I can't breathe. The last thing I remember before it went black was seeing a white mask glow in the spotlight of the moon.

Fuck! What am I supposed to do? She passed out! I am beyond shocked that this beautiful woman wanted to try to end her life. Why would she possibly want to die? She probably has everything she ever wanted. Two parents that love her unconditionally and all the friends in the world. She never has to worry about the cruelty that life displays to those of us who are not perfect. Either way, this was defiantly not expected. I just thought I was going to take my nightly walk and find some sort of inspiration. Hmmm, maybe I did. This woman as I held her, sparks some kind of feeling in me. I can't quit explain it…And maybe I don't want to. She probably is just like every other woman in this existence. "Miss, wake up… Wake up!" She is out cold, she doesn't even budge. I look around to see if there is anyone who could help me. There is no one, then again who would be out at 1am on a Tuesday night. Only the lost composer corpse and a suicidal angel. The only thing I can think of to do is to take her to the ER.

The angel is admitted and from what the nurses say they found her ID and her name is Christine Daae. Christine…Christine… Christine, even her name is that of an angel. The doctors ask for my side of the story and I don't reveal the angel's true intentions; I simply say, "I was walking and saw her trip and slip almost falling over the railing. I grabbed her before she fell over." Not quit a believable story but, the doctors don't question it. I will talk to the angel before I divulge her true intentions to the doctors. Maybe she regrets it. Eh, who am I to judge, we all have had those moments. I am glad I was there to intercept, not everyone is that lucky.

I head to the angel's room, the nurse said she should wake soon. She really is a fallen angel, her dark impersonal hospital room is a stark comparison to her beauty. I pull up my chair next to her bed. I will only stay just a tad longer for her to wake up and for me to tell her what happened. That is all, she will scream, I will calmly get up and leave. Go home, Drink a bottle of red wine, write music and continue my miserable existence in this life.

_ Beep_…._Beep_…. I watched as the angel groggily wakes up. She's in pain and she grabs her forehead. As it seems to be a repetitive thing with this girl, time stood still. As we looked into each other's eyes, I felt that feeling I felt earlier on the bridge as I held her in my arms. I don't like the feeling, it's uncomfortable and unwanted. I can't explain it. I feel as if I see in the depths of her soul… She looked at me so intensely and she opened her mouth to speak. What happened next shocked me, for out of the mouth of the angel she says,

"What the hell did you save me for you fucking asshole?"

….angel or demon… I now question.

**~Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think- please review. **


	3. Chapter 2- Lessons

**Authors note:**

**This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, the lyrics or the characters etc… But there will be several original characters and locations that I do own.**

**Chapter 2: Lessons**

Well... It's been about a week since that fateful night in the hospital. Christine continued to yell at me and even went as far as to have security escort me out. I'm not really surprised, I am sure if she didn't do it then she would do it later once she saw my face. Life is pretty much back to normal now. I keep thinking about her less and less. I start my new job today. As I am exceptionally good at music, the music department has hired me to be a new vocal coach/pianist for musical theatre majors. They have a total of 4 vocal coaches and need another staff member, as the number of enrollment has increased. I have 6 students, all I hear are wonderful musicians. I can't help be feel that something good will come off this. As a senior in college, I am taking 16 credits and now taking on this new job, it will be a great start to my last year.

A boy named Raoul was my first student today. He came in with a blue Hollister striped shirt, a scarf, denim jeans and boots. He flips his short brown hair as he walks into my practice room. Even before he opens his mouth I know I don't like him. Then he opens his mouth…"I am Raoul Vicomte de Chagny, my mother and father own Vicomte de Chagny clothing INC." As he says this he has an arrogant smirk on his face. What's funny is he acts like I am supposed to know what that is he speaks off. Literally the only thing I think of is… God he is a Fop! I dread hearing him sing. I bet he thinks he sounds like one of God's angels. I ask him to please prepare for warm up. I give him a simple scale and he sings it. He hits the notes but there is nothing unique about his voice. He then "tells" me what he will be singing. "Me" from _Beauty and the Beast_. HAHAHA! I hide my smirk, what a perfect song for this arrogant little junior. He sounds like every other male musical theater major relying on his debonair looks to get him the role. Haha wait till he auditions in real life! If I was a casting director I wouldn't even let him finish his song I would just say, "Next!" and continue on. I give him critiques, fixed his posture, I tell him to shape his vowels and to add "life" to the performance. I really want to tell him, picking grass is more interesting then listening to him "sing", but I just got this job. I feel like I need a shot of whisky after he leaves. I don't understand how they allowed him in the department.

The rest of the day goes by very fast, another one of my students Meg Giry, is a dance major but wants to be on Broadway so she is taking voice lessons. She has a tiny voice but she has potential to be a step above a ballet rat. I say that in an endearing sort of way.

The secretary in the Music Department comes to my door and asks if I may take one more student. She is in need of a vocal coach. I guess extra money wouldn't hurt, I tell her I don't mind and to send the student in. I go to the piano and sort my belongings to get ready for the student. I hear a shark intake of breath and turn around. I can't believe my eyes, in front of me is none other than the demon spawn I saved a week ago. She looks like a deer caught in the headlights. She flinches and looks away. I am pretty sure I am glaring at her, but can you blame me?

She speaks, "what are you doing here?" I respond icily, "I am senior here and they were in need of another vocal coach, so they hired me. Costs them less, they don't pay me the same as other faculty. Now why are you here?"

"I am a junior here and a musical theatre major, how come I have never seen you?" She doesn't meet my eyes.

"I live off campus and am a music major"

"Oh…Well… Um… Listen… I'm… really sorry about last week"

"You mean when you yelled bloody murder at me and then threw me out of the room?"

"Yeah… Listen… I wasn't in a good place… I am very sorry. I wasn't Christine then, and well… I haven't been Christine in a while."

"Hey, I am no one to judge"

"Thank you for saving me, because I couldn't save me from myself"

"You are welcome!"

"Can we start over?"

"I think I would like that Christine"

What a beautiful surprise when Christine started singing, she has a voice of an angel a beautiful angel like I originally thought. She is a beautiful angel. At the end of her first lesson she asks what should she call me. I tell her just Erik is fine. She smiled at me with a beautiful smile and said, "see you next week Erik." I think my heart stopped. Just then the door burst open and there stands Raoul from earlier, he looks at me then at Christine and roughly says, "Are you done yet, I got things to do babe and I can't be waiting all day."

I looked to the angel next me and she looks so broken and so scared. She says, "yes sir… I mean Raoul… I'm done." She then looks at me with all the sadness in the world and says, "See you next week Erik." With that my angel was gone. I don't have a very good feeling about Raoul and I am thinking he is making Christine worse rather than better.

God please don't let him be mad, please don't let him be mad. I promise that I will go to church again but please please don't let him be mad. I walk into his dorm room and wait on the futon while he entered the bathroom. It's deathly quiet and I am shaking in my seat, I feel like I am going to combust at any second. "Christinnnnne… " I hear my name. That voice, I know his voice when it's like that! Please God Please God! I didn't even notice him exit the bathroom, then next thing I know he threw his clock at my head. I duck in time and it hits the wall. "You little shit, what have I told you about not answering your phone when I call or text you!" "I'm sorry Raoul! I was in class, I cou" Before I could finish his fist hit me square in the jaw. I fell to the floor. "Please please stop. I PROMISE TO ANSWER NEXT TIME! I'm SORRY I'm SORRY" "good you learned your lesson. Now look at me" He grabs my face. "Look at me baby, I only did that because I care about you. Don't you know that? You know I love you right?" "I know Raoul" "Good girl, you're mine Christine… and you will always be."

That night I sobbed as he slept with his arm around me. I sobbed for the lost girl that can't save herself and for the girl who isn't strong enough to know she is worth more.

~**Things got heavy at the end. Let me know what you all thought. Hope you enjoyed! The more reviews the quicker I update :)**


	4. Chapter 3- Musical Interlude

**Authors note:**

**This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, the lyrics or the characters etc… But there will be several original characters and locations that I do own. I also do not own Next to Normal or P!nk's song "Just give me a reason". **

**Also there are mention of songs and the lyrics in this chapter, so while you read you might want to try reading while the music is playing. Especially if you have never heard the songs before! J**

**~ I am going to switch up the POV in this chapter and try it in 3****rd**** person! **

**Chapter 3: Musical Interlude**

_"Day after day, wishing all our cares away. Trying to fight the things we feel. But some hurts never heal. Some ghosts are never gone. But we go on. Still go on. And you find some way to survive and you find out you don't have to be happy at all. To be happier alive." _The song "Light" from the musical Next to Normal blared from Christine's silver Mac computer as she tries to clean the mess that has piled in her dorm room. Her late nights with Raoul lately, have kept her away from her room. Ha, her room, is it even hers anymore? The walls used to have life to them, but like her the room is void of life. Where pictures of a beautiful family and pictures of friends hung in pink "friends forever" frames, they are now stashed in various places either under the bed or in the closet. The only picture that was present in her room, was a picture of Raoul and her the night he asked her to be his girlfriend. If she didn't keep it on her nightstand, Raoul would surely start an argument.

**C POV:** Raoul's bruise hurts like a mother fucker. I don't even know how I am supposed to hide this. He hit me square in the face. God if everyone sees me like this they will know something's up and I don't want people to start asking questions. Maybe foundation will cover it? I don't know… Raoul is getting more and more physical and I don't know what to do… There is no one to talk to, and I am afraid he will rape me one day. I just have to suffer through it. He is the only person who loves me, everyone else is gone, and I have no one. I am left alone in this shit hole of life. I work a part time job at the music store in town just to support myself…and Raoul, since he borrows/takes money from me often. I actually am pretty sure he has my bank information. If I question him about it he gets angry and mad and then somehow turns it back on me. Then he goes on and on about how I am sleeping with someone else and how I don't want him to see the bank statements to see the hotel bills. He is fucking out of his mind, I FUCKING HATE HIM…But he is the only one who loves me… So I'm stuck. He used to be nice. Maybe if I just get myself on track maybe he will be nicer. And maybe I could learn to love him?

After I finish cleaning, I change for work and head to Larry's Big Music Emporium. I hate the name. I begin my day stocking the shelves with the new shipment of various CD's and records. Since the manager left for a family reason, I am left in the store by myself, which means I have the stereo to myself. So I blare P!nk and Just give me a reason plays, and I am singing at the top of my lungs because for the first time in a while I am free. As I am gyrating my body around the store, I do not hear the bell jingle alerting me of a customer. Then all of a sudden I hear a beautiful, on pitch male voice from the heavens sing the male part. Then I turned and looked and it's him… My savior… We harmonized beautifully. I don't know what happened but the world stopped and I looked into his eyes and it was only us. Only now, only this moment. We sang as if our life depended on it. By the time we got to the bridge and he sang the lyrics, "Your holding it in" Every emotion I was feeling, the pain the emptiness I sang and released it… And he caught it… In that moment he caught me. And for once I believed that I could, "Learn to love again." When the last note ended, we just stood, breathing erratic and I broke. I ran into his arms, and hugged him. God did I hug him, he was a stranger and at the same time he was my savior. In that moment he was my angel of music. The pent up emotion that I can't express, I did it through song with him.

As I hugged him, I start to sob and he just holds me. He makes shushing noises in my ear and he whispers, "everything will be okay" and for a split second I thought he might have whispered, "my angel" but I must have heard wrong. I look up at him and say, "thank you" and he just looks at me and leans his head down and lightly kisses my nose. God what I would have killed for him to kiss my lips in that moment.

"Wow, I don't know what to say besides I needed that, thank you Erik. It was electrifying."

"No need to thank me that was incredible. It also looked like you needed the release. Plus how could I resist such a beautiful women singing her heart out. I would be crazy not to join in."

I don't think I have ever blushed like I knew I was now. I have such butterflies in my stomach! Man, he is hot!

"Excuse me, did you just say I'm hot? Is that some kind of joke?"

OMG I SAID IT OUT LOUD, and he thinks I'm making it up? Why? Cause of his mask?

"For your information, I do think you are hot. Why is that hard to believe? Because of your mask? Well big whoopee fucking doo! You got a mask that does not take away from the fact that my opinion is your hot and sexy. Because what just happened about 5 minutes ago was incredible and cathartic and I all I wanted to do was jump you and make out with you!" By the end of my rant I was flustered and red from being super angry. Then I was embarrassed because I just spout all of that out and I am pretty sure he thinks I'm a psycho now. Shit, I am so mortified.

To say Erik was speechless was an understatement.

"Well why didn't you just say so?"

Erik then grabbed me and kissed me with such passion and at the same time a sweet gentleness about it. This was the most romantic kiss I have ever had in my entire life. I wanted him to devour me and never let me go. We kissed for what felt like a lifetime, when he finally released me, and I moaned because I didn't want this moment to end.

We just stared into each other's eyes. You know they always say, "Eyes are windows to the soul" and I have never agreed more! There is so much pain in his beautiful eyes, his oddly colored eyes make him look incredibly sexy and handsome. I wonder if what's under his mask is his reason his eyes tell me of his pain. I look at his mask and run my hand over his mask. He grabs my wrist and stares at me with such intensity and his eyes beg me not to ask.

"Erik, I will wait till you tell me what is underneath the mask. But please know, I will never turn away from you."

"Thank you Christine"

For the next hour Erik stays visits with me at the store and we talk as if we have known each other for years. We found out that we share similar tastes in music and movies. I love Chinese and he loves Italian food. My angel of music isn't just handsome and a talented singer, but he is also kind, funny, witty, charming, incredibly intelligent, and just a wonderful calming presence to be around. I find myself becoming more and more attracted to him as the time passes. There are subtle looks exchanged and slight touches and I feel a piece of me a little more alive as we talk.

"I should actually get what I came in here for. Although even if you guys don't have it, my trip here is more than worth it."

"Aww you're too sweet, now what were you looking for?"

"I'm actually looking for a new bow for my violin"

I take Erik over to the selection over in the right back corner. He looks at one and I think I see him fall in love with the bow and that makes me slightly jealous.

I giggle and say, "You look at that bow as if it's the most beautiful thing you have ever seen!"

Erik turns and backs me into the corner and he looks at me with a fire in his eyes.

"That bow is beautiful, but it can't compare to you. You are like an angel sent to earth to share your beauty with all of us pathetic mortals." He then kisses me with such passion and his tongue is asking for me to allow him in and I do and we both moan. This is the best thing that's happen to me in a while. Thank God Larry is too cheap to buy security cameras.

I can't believe how this man makes me feel, he makes me feel things that I have never felt before. I don't want this moment to end. I am genuinely happy for once in a very long time.

*Jingle* "CHRISTINE!"

Then that one moment ends and ends fast because in walks Raoul in all of his disgusting glory.

Fuck.

**~ Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Please review and let me know what you think. It helps me and gives me inspiration to write faster! :) **


	5. Chapter 4: Hurry

**Authors note:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, the lyrics or the characters etc… But there will be several original characters and locations that I do own. **

**Chapter 4: Hurry**

My heart dropped! I pushed Erik away as quickly as possible and ran to the front of the store to greet him.

"Oh hi sweetheart! What are you doing here?"

He gasps, "Can't I surprise the love of my life?" He then produces a sunflower. Doesn't he know I hate sunflowers?

I begrudgingly say, "Oh…Thanks dear! I love it." He simply smiles and goes to hug me, as he does he notices Erik come from the aisle with the violin bow in his hand.

Erik bites out, "Christine I think I will take this one and if you could hurry I have matters to attend to."

"Oh of course Erik." I try to plead with my eyes for him to forgive me and that it isn't so simple to leave Raoul in that moment. I needed to play along because here is neither the time nor place for an altercation. I would be without a job. I don't think Erik gets my eye signal though! I need to think of something fast so he understands. I think fast!

I fake gasp, "Oh Raoul dear, will you be a stud and go and take the trash to the dumpster? My back is hurting today!"

He sighs, "I guess, where is it?"

"Over in the back room, just take the bag out behind the building." He leaves and once I hear the door close signaling him outside. I quickly rush over to Erik.

I whisper, "Erik you have to understand, he can't know yet. I have to play along, he will hurt us if he finds out. Please! I want so much to be with you, believe me I enjoyed what we just had and I never want to diminish that! I just need time to figure how to get out of this with Raoul. I'm in pretty deep, you don't understand…Wait, I am making this sound like you want something more than just that. I am so sorry I am making assumptions and now I am speaking really fast and I am embarrassed and don.."

Erik cuts me of, "Hey, hey… it's okay I get it! You are right I don't understand but I hope someday you will talk to me about it! And you were right to assume, because I want "more" than one make out session in a back of a music store. Hopefully next time it will be on a date in a romantic setting and I will serenade you and woo you and sweep you off your feet!"

I don't think this man can make me swoon anymore. But in that moment Raoul walks back in, I quickly ring Erik out and he leaves. Raoul leaves shortly after claiming to have to go run errands or whatever he does with his life.

As I go behind the register, I see a piece of paper folded on the counter. As I look I noticed that Erik left me his phone number. I quickly pull out my iPhone and text him my number. He responds back so quickly and he tells me that he misses me already. I find myself more and more head over heels with this masked man the more he communicates with me.

After a long day at work, I get a text from Raoul asking if I can come over for a bit before I head back to my dorm. So I agreed, I knocked on the door and waited. He opened the door in sweat pants and a wife beater. He lets me in and set my stuff on the couch, as I turn to talk to him I am punched straight in the gut. I feel as if I can't breathe, I fall to the floor and struggle to catch my breath. I am in so much pain. I can barely hear him screaming in my ear. What is he even saying, I am too busy trying to struggle to breath. I try to listen…

Raoul screams, "DID YOU THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOU KISSING THE MASKED VOCAL COACH? DID YOU THINK I WOULD LET THAT GO! I KNEW YOU WERE A FILTHY DISGUSTING WHORE. YOU OPEN YOUR LEGS TO EVERYONE EVEN A CIRCUS FREAK. YOU HAVE NOONE BECAUSE WHO COULD LOVE A PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU!"

I thought he didn't see, now I know it was all an act. He didn't want to be exposed in front of Erik and It was a public place. I am crying now and I feel so numb. These are the times when I wish I could die. To not exist to curl up and let myself be swallowed whole. Raoul grabs me and throws me against the wall and continues to yell in my face. He then slaps me on both cheeks. Now he is continually punching me all over my body, on my arms, my face. Anywhere his arm wants to hit. I can't stop him, I try and fight back but he over powers me and I feel so helpless. I cry and struggle yet again to breathe as he chocks me and knocks my head on wall. The vase next to me falls off the table and smashes. He then stops and I slide to the ground. I can't feel my body, I hurt all over so much.

Raoul looks at me, he then reaches for his coat and keys. He says, "I love you, you know that. Stay here, I need to go for a walk." He locks the door and leaves. I am left alone and I feel so low and disgusting and filthy. I need help, I am struggling to breathe and my body hurts so much. I pull out my phone without second thought.

"Hello"

"Erik? It's Christine."

"Christine you sound like you are crying. Are you alright?"

"No I need help. Raoul… he… he… Oh God please I need help."

"CHRISTINE WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I am in Benentin Hall 234, please hurry"

"Hang on I am on my way!"

I wait for him my angel of music. I wait for him. I feel like I am going to be sick. After 15 minutes I hear a hurried knock on the door. I struggle to get up. I limp to the door and open it. Standing there with a frantic look in his eyes is Erik and behind him a police officer. My angel came, he came.

All I then remember is seeing Erik's face going blurry as my body swayed…

I heard, "Hang in there angel, hang in there!"

**~Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review so I know how you all like the progress of the story! Have a great rest of the weekend! :)**

**P.S. Thank you all who review! You all rock! **


End file.
